


Mirrors

by jaehyunismybias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hallucinations, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: Jaehyun gets ready for their 14th anniversary
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starhoneyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/gifts).



The chandelier hanging above his head painted the room's already burgundy walls a shade of fiery-red. The ticking of the giant clock next to his head had a calming effect on him, as Jaehyun moved from the large window across the large bedroom to the golden mirror. The warm summer-wind in the night from the open window brushed through his hair softly; he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes when he felt it.

Opening his brown orbs, he met his own reflection in the gold framed mirror. His suit took on a yellowish hue from the chandelier, and it made the lighter streaks of his hair stand out. From there his eyes traveled to the form of silver hair, that looked golden, and dark eyes sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of his bed. The boy was looking right back at him, a soft smile - like the summer wind - playing on his face.

"When was the last time we had weather like this on our anniversary?" Jaehyun spoke up, removing his eyes from those captivating dark orbs. He focused on straightening out any wrinkles in his specially tailored suit for occasions like today. He fixed his tie, repeatedly. It didn't look right. Maybe he should have gone with a lighter color?

"If I remember correctly, then 14 years ago... We never really had much luck the years after that, did we?" Yuta memorized with a smile, the soft timber of his voice working like music in Jaehyun's ears. His hands were locked together over his crossed knees, where various rings decorated his slim fingers. Among them the promise of Jaehyun's eternal love shone the brightest.

Jaehyun thought back to the day they got married.

It had indeed been a beautiful day, then. Jaehyun failed to remember any years after that had been equal to it. The sky had been free of clouds, and the setting sun had given just the right ambiance for the most perfect moment of their lives. Seagulls had screeched above them and the waves had crashed against the shores of the beach, leaving foam from the water as a trace.

Yuta had worn a bright white suit that had looked golden in the sunlight, much like it did now where he sat under the golden chandelier. He had smiled that same soft smile, and to this day it made Jaehyun's heart tingle with affection.

"Hmm." Jaehyun hummed at the thought of it, smile tugging on the corners of his lips when he checked his reflection yet again. Should he style his hair differently?   
He fixed the cuffs of his suit, noticing how the years had worn on the soft material. It wasn't as black as it used to be, and there was a string hanging from the stitches. He hadn't bothered to have it fixed.

His eyes then traveled to the skin of his hands, that looked equally worn out. His hands were more calloused, and the veins protruded more from his younger years as an athlete. He moved his gaze back to his reflection and eyed the few wrinkles on his face, and the few light streaks in his once raven colored hair. Stubble was already beginning to show on his newly shaved face. 

He reached for the almost empty bottle of their favorite cologne on the dresser next to him and sprayed the room-temperature substance on his skin.

He looked back to Yuta then through the mirror, who still looked as dazzling as he had looked when they met for the first time. Bright, round eyes. Sharp nose and jawline fit to cut paper. The diamonds in his piercings twinkled under the chandelier, his complexion was fair and unsullied, and his silver hair like starlight. He hadn't aged a day.

Jaehyun moved to the bed, fixing still fixing on the cuff of his suit before he sat down on the soft mattress. He looked down at his feet, deciding on another pair of shoes. The one's he wore now simply wouldn't do for tonight.

The clock ticked in his ears, reminding him of how fast, indeed, the years had passed. He smiled at the memory of their wedding day, and the vows they had taken. 

In life and death, they would endure.

Jaehyun was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time coming up with tags for this story, without giving much away from the plot.
> 
> This idea came to me, like, half an hour ago and I wanted to share it here, where I know it'll be appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
